The Fox and the Hare
by Star Burton
Summary: What will happen when the fox catches Naruto and has him go find prey... or should we say 'play'... NaruHina  Rated M for suggestive titles, not contents
1. Naruto's Nails to Kyuubi's Claws

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**AN:** (hides behind Gaara from angry reviewers) Don't kill me! I just can't write when I have other stories I want to write! It's another Naruhina!

Gaara: …. (thinking "wtf?")

**Jinchuriki – **the host of a tailed beast (such as Gaara is this to Shukaku, the demon raccoon inside of him)

(R&R! Don't worry, the smut will come…)

**This is Post-Shippuden**

Chapter 1

A yell echoed throughout the leaf village as a tall, blonde teenage ninja woke from his slumber. The cause of his distress was the fact that his… oh… shall we say… '_Special _abilities' were activating without being called upon. The boy was known as Uzumaki Naruto, the Jinchuriki of Kyuubi; the Demon Fox. And Kyuubi was what happened to be activating, that is, his effects were. As in, Naruto's fingernails grew and strengthened to be claw-like, his hair went crazy, his teeth grew to fangs, his whisker-ish markings thickened, and his eyes became red, his pupils turned to cat-like slits. His senses became acute and his abilities heightened, the strong feel of the power surging through him.

"What-the-hell-is-going-on??" is what Naruto had yelled, as the urge to get down on all fours screamed at him.

"Granny Tsunade might know!" he said and he tugged on some pants and leapt out the window, running on all fours across the roof-tops to the Hokage's mansion, soaring through an open window and sliding on the floor, all the graceful movements ruined by crashing into the wall. His resemblance to a tripped four-legged animal was so real that you could have mistaken him for one with all the papers flying around.

"Granny Tsunade!" Naruto called out as he got up.

"I'm right here, Naruto, what is it?"

"I don't know! I just woke and looked like… this!" he said, gesturing toward himself.

"Geez, Naruto, you really are dense! You had your growth spurt when you were out with Jiraiya for two and a half years!"

"No, Shizune, look closely at him."

Shizune did so and noticed Naruto's Kyuubi-ish traits.

"You didn't summon up Kyuubi's power?"

Naruto shook his head.

"I'll have to give you an examination to find out."

Naruto nodded and they headed for the medical room, getting strange stared toward Naruto along the way.

- (' . ') -

"Well, you heart rate is normal, your breathing's fine, you don't have any particularly _harmful_ physical changes… once we get back your blood test we'll know for sure, but besides that you're fine."

Naruto looked at her like she had sprouted Kyuubi ears herself. "I look _fine_ to you?! I have _claws_ for Pete's sake!"

"Tsunade-sama, come quickly!" a medic nin called out from the test room. When they got there he was at a computer, typing furiously. "It's amazing! His DNA is totally infused with The Kyuubi's!"

Tsunade looked at the screen.

"Well _that_ would explain a lot. Basically, Naruto, you get Kyuubi's abilities" she said, turned back to Naruto, who was silent in shock, a look of horror on his face. "What?"

"Am I going to turn into some kind of _werewolf_?"

Tsunade looked back at the screen. "There's a one in a million chance. You'll be fine." She looked back at him again. "Try making connection with Kyuubi."

Naruto closed his eyes and a red chakra took hold of him, forming nine long, whipping tails and a large chakra shield about him. His fangs slid out from beneath his top lip and his ears became pointed, the chakra forming long fox ears from his own. Naruto opened his eyes slowly, a look of rage taking over his visage as his tails slung about in fury and a low growl emanated from his throat as he barred his fangs. The chakra blurred his vision and clouded his mind, a howl ringing inside of it.

"Buhi!" Tonton cried out as she began to squirm in Shizune's arms in an attempt to free herself, causing Naruto to growl in annoyance and shift into a position as if to attack what annoyed him.

"Naruto, get a hold of yourself! You'll never be able to be Hokage if you act like this!"

Naruto's shoulders hunched and his face formed a silent scream as he struggled to gain control. The chakra died down and Naruto returned to his still-a-little-Kyuubi-ish state, panting loudly and leaning his hands on his bent knees for support.

"You'll have to learn to control your Chakra or not use it al all."

Naruto nodded and Tsunade gestured for him to sit down. She walled over to a window, facing the village below.

"I would like to have you under the supervision of an experienced Jonin at all times, is that clear?"

Naruto looked up. "But that only happened when I tried to connect with Kyuubi! Please, I'll learn to control –"

"That's enough, Naruto! I'm thinking about the village here! What if that happened again in the middle of it?"

Shizune went up to Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama! I understand your concern, but Naruto already as to walk around looking like _that_." Shizune gestured toward the depressed ninja. "Don't humiliate him by having a babysitter follow him around!"

They turned back a little ways to look at him. He was studying the floor, looking close to tears; his hands hanging limply between his legs as he slumped his shoulders and leaned his elbows on his thighs, a sad air about him.

"Have faith in him."

Tsunade sighed. "Alright." she turned fully. "Naruto."

He looked up.

"You may go about on your own. Just… be careful."

Naruto smiled widely and nodded. "Thank you, Granny Tsunade, I will!" And he leapt out the window to enter the village.

"Good luck, Naruto."


	2. Oh, the Smells!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, would I be making a F-A-N-Fiction?

**A/N:** o.O Wow, that's a lot of stats! Thank you all for being so patient with this story!!! It has a story line now, and I get to use a character I've wanted to use for a while, yatta (there's a bit of Japanese for ya. (: )! Yes, I did make up some of those names for… well…. **SO**, without further ado…

Chapter 2

(Oh yeah, **Kunoichi -** female ninja, **Hai -** yes, **Arigato -** Thank you)

**Thoughts are written like this.**

Naruto hit the ground, and all of smells that came with it.

"HOLY CRAP! What _is _that?!" he cried out, slamming flat against a wall and covering his nose.

"Naruto?" Kakashi inquired, being one of the many spectators of the scene.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said, approaching the Jonin.

"What the…?" he said, glancing at Naruto's heightened Kyuubi features.

The crowd died down and Naruto cupped his hand around the side of his mouth, lowering his voice. "Kyuubi's cells and mine merged."

"What-what-what-what-what?!?!" Kakashi cried out, dropping his Icha Icha book.

Naruto nodded. He opened his mouth to say something else, when his sniffed and turned his head in the direction of Hinata and Sakura who happened to have been listening to the conversation. Naruto turned to Hinata.

"Hinata, are you okay?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun, I'm fine."

"But you smell like blood."

Hinata opened her mouth to reply when is quickly clamped shut as her face grew bright red, and her eyes screaming one thing as she glanced at Sakura; _**HEEEEEEELP!!!!**_

"Um, Hinata, don't you have to be somewhere?"

Hinata nodded rapidly and jumped off.

"What was that all about?"

"Naruto,"

Naruto turned his head to Sakura.

"Do you know what the… 'special time of the month' is?"

"…"

"'Happy week'?"

"…?"

"'Mood swing mania'?"

"Er…."

Sakura put her hand on her forehead, peering at the dumb blond through her fingers.

"'Period'?"

"No…."

Sakura closed the gaps between her fingers.

"'Menstrual period'?"

"Not a clue."

The pink-haired Kunoichi dragged her hand across her face, turning her head to Kakashi.

"Teach him sex ed." she ordered the white haired ninja before walking off, muttering "Was he _really_ with Jiraiya for two years?"

Naruto turned to Kakashi. "Sex… ed…?"

Kakashi grinned beneath his mask. This was going to be one hell of a time.

- (' . ') -

Late that afternoon…

- (' . ') -

Sakura was walking down the street when Naruto landed a few yard ahead, his back to her.

"Ah, Naruto!" she called out to him, getting a large flinch in return.

"Um… Naruto…?" she enquired, walking over to him to get a better view of his face. It was a mixture between a deep blush and a pale scare. He didn't turn to her, either; just stared ahead in utter… fear? Realization dawned on Sakura and her eyes widened. "Oh hell, what happened?"

"… Kakashi-sensei told me about…" Naruto gulped. "Orgy."

The two twitched in unison. "A-and…?"

"… That time of the month."

"Well, at least he did SOMETHING useful."

"Yes but, um…"

"Hmm?"

"I can kind of smell all the women who are having theirs." he said, the blush taking over as he glanced over a TenTen, who was eating at the ramen shop. "And when they're about to have theirs." he said, glancing at Sakura.

Sakura flushed. "O-oh…" she said, taking a step back.

"I'm going to go ask Granny Tsunade if I can move out of the village."

"Y-yeah, that might be a good idea."

With that, Naruto shot off and jumped through the Hokage's window, slamming his hands down on Tsunade's desk.

"Granny Tsunade!" Naruto called out to her, waking her from her sleep.

"What?!"

"Can I PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE move out of the village?"

Tsunade looked at Naruto and blinked.

"Eh?"

"Can I please move out of the -"

"No, I heard what you said. But why?"

"Well… I've been walking around the village, and with my senses getting better and all, I can kind of tell when a girl is having her… well…."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "You think leaving this village will help you escape women?"

"No, no, no, I just want to move out, but still be part of the village."

Tsunade pondered this for a moment. "We've never had a situation like this before… but I suppose you can take care of yourself."

Naruto nodded.

"Alright then, leave when you feel ready and report back the location of your new home."

Naruto gave a relived smile and nodded. "Arigato, Granny Tsunade."

"I'll send someone to check up on you occasionally, okay?"

Naruto nodded once more, leaving the room.

"It's probably better this way, too." Tsunade said, turning her head to the window Naruto had left out of. "But the village will certainly be quieter."

- (' . ') -

Hinata ran to her training spot, eager to try out the new jutsu she had dreamt up last night. As she approached the site, she found that the tree hollow next to hers was filled with boxes.

"Oh, hey, Hinata."

Hinata turned to see Naruto with a box on each shoulder. Each _bear_ shoulder. Oh crap. He was topless, lifting heavy boxes, and sweating up a storm. Man, why did guys have to look so sexy when doing something like this?

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata stuttered. "What are you doing out here?"

"Well," Naruto said, dropping of his boxes amongst the others. "I had to leave the village because of all the sound and smells. So, I found this spot and figured it would be a good place to set up my new home. Yamato-sama said he wound help close the top up when I get situated."

Great. He'd be right next to her training area from here to eternity. Just _marvelous_.

"What are you doing here?"

**Ooo, should have seen that one coming.** "I train over there." she said, point to her spot.

Naruto looked over. "Cool, maybe we can train together some time."

**NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!** "Mmm, maybe." **NONONONONONONONONO….**

"Well, I gotta go get the rest of my stuff, okay? I'll see you later."

Hinata nodded and watched Naruto leave. She stumbled into her training area and fell to the ground. **I'm so screwed.**

- (' . ') -

Hinata peeked through the trees at Naruto.

**He's asleep.** Hinata sneaked backwards. **Now to practice that jutsu.**

- (' . ') -

Naruto woke to the sound of water. The sound was familiar, though….

**The girl!**

Naruto snuck out of his bed roll, creeping up on the stream in Hinata's training area. Sure enough, there was the girl. Except her hair was longer. And she sure had... developed. Even more than before. But her movements were a bit different. She threw both hands up and the water shot up above her, though never breaking it's curvy shape. It came back down, gathering in her hands as a sphere. A scent drifted up to Naruto.

"Wait… Hinata?"

The water around he girl collapsed, revealing the woman inside as she looked back at him.

- (' . ') -

MWAHAHAH… cliffy. ;P don't worry, I got a story line, there will be no lemons, and there will be plenty of romance. My b-day is on the 27th… yay. :3 (this was in September)


	3. Mating Season

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**A/N**: So I'm sitting at my super computer listening to crap and I go "… I could be reading mangas right now… TYPING TIME!!!" I've been dreaming about this chapter… rating upped to Mature because of suggestive chapter titles (NO MATURE CONTENT… unless you don't like almost-limes… that are reaaaaaally short…). **IF YOU ONLY WATCH THE EPISODES, SORRY FOR THE SPOILERS!**

Chapter 3

**HE WOKE UP!!!!!!!** Hinata's mind raced. **Naruto… is… staring… at… me…? At least I wore a bathing suit. But… it's…**

**SHE'S IN A FREAKIN' BIKIN****I!!!!** Naruto spun around, his face flushing madly. **She's the girl?!?! Wait…** Naruto's stiff figure loosened as realization dawned on him. **That makes sense.** But, this also allowed his senses to pick up… everything. Naruto gulped.** She's done with that… but now it's her usual sent… why does it smell so good?**

Naruto glanced back over his shoulder so see Hinata sneaking away. "Hinata…."

**Crap.**

"Er… sorry…." Naruto ended, scratching the back of his neck. They both glanced toward each other. Eyes met and flushes rose as they looked away.

Hinata grabbed her clothes and jumped into the woods, Naruto watching. **How come… I never… noticed before?**

-(' . ')-

He woke early that morning. He looked over at the battery-powered clock Tsunade had given him.

"5 o'clock… must be from habit." He sat up, greeted by the sweet scent of lavender. He turned his head to Hinata's training area. "She never went home?" He climbed through the trees to find Hinata asleep; battered and bruised.

"Wow… she must have trained pretty hard." Naruto muttered, approaching the sleeping kunoichi. A large bruise sat on Hinata's pale cheek. Naruto reached his clawed hand out to it, the wound healing at his touch. Naruto quickly retracted his hand, amazed by this ability. **This didn't happen when I touched anything else.** He looked over at a bruise in the nest of her collarbone. **Maybe…** He moved his hand toward the blue-black spot. **If I want it to heal….** At his touch, the bruise disappeared. Naruto touched every bruise he saw, lingering his fingers occasionally before snapping back into reality. He reached down and picked up Hinata, cradling her in his arms.

"I'd better get you back to your house," he whispered. Naruto was glad for the wind that carried away her scent, as it alone could stop him dead in his tracks. He set the sleeping maiden down in her bed, pulling the covers over her fragile body. He turned around to see someone in the doorway, the scent reaching his keen nose.

"Shit."

"Shit's right, Jinchuriki," the angry father replied, slamming his open palm hard into the blonde teen's right shoulder and the other against a wall, pinning the boy against it. Both's eyes traveled to the place where the Hyuga had struck to find a red chakra shield bubbling between the boy's jacket and the man's palm. His white eyes slid up to match Naruto's scarlet ones.

"What sort of jutsu…?"

"She fell asleep while training! I didn't do anything!" Naruto exclaimed, knowing if he didn't, he'd be dead in a moment.

"Father, he's telling the truth!"

Both men looked over to see Hinata had awakened, and was heading over to the two.

"I see not a scratch on her; you expect me to believe that, boy?"

Naruto noticed a bruise on her wrist that he had missed. "Watch." He answered, moving past the wary father. He took Hinata's hand and flipped it over, touching his finger to the spot, healing it on contact. Hinata pulled back her hand, startled by the action. She brought her hand in to in front of her face, moving it around.

"How'd you…?" Hinata's question finished in the boy's mind.

"I dunno… I just, kind of, willed it; as crazy as it sounds."

The Hyuga said nothing. "Alright," he said finally. "Thank you for bringing her back." Hinata winced at the tone in her father's voice. She knew she was going to be yelled at.

Naruto caught her fear scent, and it click in his mind. "She trained really hard. I think she might be a good match for Neji," he stated, trying to stop what was to come. The old Hyuga's face softened slightly. He even chuckled.

"I doubt that. But she has improved."

Naruto flashed a relived look back at Hinata; **looks like you're safe.** Naruto nodded at Hinata and leapt out the window.

- (' . ') -

Hinata headed to the cliff outside her training area. She was moving on to the next step in her jutsu, which involved an open space. She reached the edge of the cliff to find Naruto lying out in the grass – _topless_. Hinata squeaked and turned around. **He'll catch my scent and put a shirt on. **Suddenly Hinata was pulled against a sweaty body, the person's arms wrapping around her waist, a cheek pressed to the side of her head, a breath tickling her ear, sending chills down her spine as the presence re-awakened a memory.

_Team 8 sat in the grass, eating their lunch, minus Kurenai, who was home with morning sickness._

_"Hey, Hinata, you mentioned Naruto moved next to your training area?" Kiba said through a mouthful of sandwich._

_"Hai" Hinata answered, looking up._

_"Well… maybe you could train with us for maybe… the next month?"_

_Hinata about choked. "A month?!"_

_"Yeah…."_

_"Why?"_

_"…" Kiba looked away. "Well… it's about time for the fox mating season; and with both his and the Kyuubi's hormones…." Kiba didn't finish._

_Hinata cocked her head._

_Kiba shook his. "Just be careful, okay?"_

**This is what he was worried about.** Hinata had barely finished her thought before Naruto turned her around and slammed her into a tree, crushing her lips with his. A wave of sensation flooded over Hinata as Naruto dragged his clawed under her shirt up her sides.

**No….**

Naruto kissed her neck, nipping at her collarbone.

**I didn't want my first kiss like this!!**

Naruto suddenly stopped, backing away from her as pale as a ghost.

**Is he… trembling?**

Naruto brought his hand to his mouth. His face was mangled with terror and sadness as he whispered, "I'm sorry." before dashing into the forest. Hinata's legs gave out beneath her as she touched her own lips. Tears welled in her eyes as Naruto's face returned to her and his voice echoed in her mind. _"I'm sorry."_

"Naruto-kun…." Hinata rose with shaky legs and, barely managing to stand, leapt off to Kiba's house. She arrived in his window, tears now in full flow.

Kiba looked up for playing with Akamaru. "Oh no…." he muttered, before letting Hinata collapse against his chest in tears. He brought her over to Akamaru, where she cried into the big dog's side. After several minutes, Hinata's sobs softened to sniffling. Kiba scooted the office chair from his desk over to Hinata, leaning on his thighs as he looked down at his crying teammate.

"What happened?" he asked.

Hinata didn't answer as she grabbed some of Akamaru's fur, burying her face in it. Kiba came down the chair and sat down in front of Hinata. "Hinata." He said in a sterner voice. "I need to know what happened."

Hinata removed her face form Akamaru's mane, her answer barely loud enough for Kiba to pick up.

"He… he kissed me."

"Apparently that's not all he did."

Hinata shook her head. "He…." The memories brought back new tears. "It was harsh and violent, more like an act of claiming instead of one of love. It was so filled with lust, I…." Hinata winced.

"How'd you get away?"

"He stopped; he drew back with the most mournful face. He looked… ashamed, like he hadn't meant to do it."

"More than likely, he didn't."

Hinata looked up.

"He probably was taken over by your scent and his instincts. More than likely…." Kiba's voice lowered. "He hates himself for it."

Hinata's eyes widened.

"You fear scent is probably what stopped him. I've only smelt it a few times, but let me tell you, it could stop a pack of ravenous wolves. After he broke from his state, he realized what he did and was overcome with grief, if I know him any."

Hinata gasped.

"I have to apologize." She said, getting up.

"Wait, Hinata!"

Hinata leapt out the window.

"Let me come with you!" he called after her. "In case he can't control himself." Kiba ended to himself.

"You know, she probably needs to go alone." Akamaru barked.

"I know… but she's like a sister to me Akamaru, I wouldn't want her to get hurt or anything…."

Akamaru rubbed against his master. "She'll be fine."

Kiba sighed and rubbed his companion. "I hope you're right."

- (' . ') -

Naruto sat on the edge of the cliff, hanging his legs over the side with his face in his hands. **What have I done?** He looked down at his hands. **Have I really become a… **_**monster?**_

There was a thud of feet and the scent of worry and lavender filled his nostrils. Naruto looked up to see Hinata approaching him her hand stretched out to touch him. His eyes widen and he jumped up, dashing into the woods.

**What is she doing here?! Doesn't she get that I'm out of control?!**

"Naruto-kun!" she called out behind him. "Naruto-kun, wait!"

**Why is she following me?**

He picked up his pace, Hinata matching it. Naruto came upon a large lake, one too big to jump over.

"Narutoooooo!" Hinata landed behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest. "It's okay." She said, tugging at his jacket. "I know you didn't want to. It's okay," she whispered.

Naruto waited for the rush of blood, the surge of lust, but it didn't come. Instead, a wave of relief came over him; numbing his legs and having them crumble beneath him. Hinata caught him, resting his head in her lap. "It's okay," she whispered, hesitated, but reached out her hand to stroke his wild blonde hair. She felt a tear hit her skin as Naruto clutched her pants leg. More followed and she cooed to him as he silently cried, showing her, for the first time, his tender side.

- (' . ') -

sorry if it's choppy! ; next Chapter 'the cuddley within'. my favorite 8D U'll love it too...


	4. The Cuddly Within

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**AN:** **Sorry for the long wait, I thought I had posted it:/ And I have so many stories now, it confuses even me. O.o **ZOMG, I've SOOOO been looking forward to this chapter….

And any reveiws regraging that Naruto would be bloodly, not furry, will be ignored. Ley's use are IMAGINATION, people. personally, I like furry better than bloodly. (emo face)

Chapter 4

Hinata headed to her training area, glancing into Naruto's living area. She did a double take to find a small black creature wrapped in Naruto's blankets. Hinata pressed her back to a tree, watching the strange animal. It lifted its head to sniff the air. It had long, pointed ears and a strange, zig-zaggy mouth. Its eyes were two circles, while four tails sprang into the air with excitement. It turned its head toward Hinata's direction.

ARF!

THUD.

The small animal had leapt at Hinata in full glomp. It barked again as a necklace dangled in front of Hinata's face.

_Wait… isn't this…._ "Naruto-kun?"

The animal barked and licked Hinata's face.

_And that would be the equivalent of a human…!_

Hinata's face darkened and Naruto snuggled into her lap, looking like the most pleased animal in the world. Hinata slowly touched his fur.

"Oh, he's so soft!" Hinata acted on her first impulse; pick it up and squeeze it. Hinata hugged Naruto to her chest, burying her face into his fluffy fur. She suddenly opened her eyes and dropped Naruto with a squeak.

"Wait, this is Naruto-kun! Why does he look like this? What's going on?" Hinata became quite dizzy, falling to the ground. Naruto cocked his furry little head and nuzzled Hinata's cheek.

**THUD!**

Kiba and Akamaru landed behind Hinata and Naruto. Kiba jumped off of Akamaru and ran over to Hinata, cradling her shoulders in his arm. "Hinata, Hinata! Snap out of it! Hinata!" he called out, shaking the poor girl. "Geez, you'd think she had seen Naruto naked or some- AHH!!!" Naruto had then jumped up and barked at Kiba, nuzzling his cheek. "What on earth…?" You could about hear the click in the dog-boy's mind. "Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhh…." Kiba set Hinata on the ground and came nose to nose with the little animal. "Naruto?"

Naruto shoved his forehead against Kiba's cheek.

"Kiba!" he barked.

Kiba stared at the fuzzy little animal. "Why do you look like this?"

Naruto cocked his head and barked "Kiba!" again.

"Maybe he has the intelligence of an average dog." Akamaru suggested, walking up behind his master. Kiba sat his hand on Naruto's fluffy little head.

"Why am I not surprised?" he muttered.

"So what are we going to do?" Hinata asked; who seemed to have come back to the present.

"Well, originally I was coming here to pick you up for training, but it seems that you have there things to do." Kiba said, rubbing Naruto's head. "Try and find Jiraiya, he might have something to say about it."

Hinata nodded and Kiba got back on Akamaru, jumping off to meet Shino.

"So… I guess we go find Jiraiya-san…." Hinata said, with Naruto leaping into her arms. Hinata rose and leapt to the gate, walking in the two watchmen happened to be _women_. Once glance and a squeal at Naruto and they were down beside Hinata rubbing his head.

"AWWWWWW, he's so cute!" they squealed. "And soft!"

A few other women saw him too and gathered around to pet Naruto's fuzzy little head. Soon an entire group of girls were in the entrance, patting Naruto, who was furiously enjoying himself.

"Alright, alright, what's going on?" Tsunade asked, pushing her way through the group of girls. She saw Naruto and had the exact same reaction as all the other girls, "OHMIGOSH, what is it?!" she asked, rubbing Naruto's head.

"It's… um… Naruto-kun…."

"You named it after Naruto?"

"No, this _is_ Naruto."

"You mean; the person?"

Hinata nodded. Tsunade looked back at Naruto. "I… guess… Jiraiya might know something.

"Sorry to say I don't."

The two girls turned around to see the old pervert standing behind them. "But, I was wondering if I could borrow dear Naruto from a little-while…?"

"Because he's a chick magnet?" Tsunade asked bluntly.

"Ah, Tsunade, you give me no credit." Jiraiya laughed.

"Well, I suppose I could give him an examination…." Tsunade said, ignoring her old team mate. Hinata nodded and they headed towards the Hokage's mansion, leaving the sick-minded fool to himself.

- (' . ') -

Hinata set Naruto down on the table, who placed his arms between his legs and cocked his head.

"Don't look so cute!" Hinata scolded playfully.

"Hey, Hinata, what's going- ZOHMIGOSH, CUTE!!!!" and in a pink flash, Naruto was huggled up to Sakura. "And soft!!!" Sakura squealed.

"Erm, Sakura-chan, that's Naruto."

Sakura looked back at the little black creature and pondered. She suddenly dropped him back on the table with an "OHSHIT, it is!"

Tsunade laughed out loud. "But he's so adorable." she commented.

"Tsunade-san, what if he's controlling what he's doing?"

Hinata flinched.

"Something wrong?" Sakura inquired as Hinata's face rose in color.

"N-no! Nothing at all!" Hinata squeaked, eyeing our poor little Naruto.

"Well, I'm not much of a vet." Tsunade began. "But the basics are the same." Tsunade's hands hovered over Naruto's body as he yipped away and Hinata and Sakura, all four tails going at Godspeed.

"I swear, if he was a cat, he'd be purring."

"He's doing something close to it." Tsunade said. "Listen." All was silent as a low rumble filled the room.

"Er… what is that?" Sakura asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I don't know. Only that Naruto's generating it." Tsunade removed her hands. "He's perfectly healthy, nothing wrong. I don't know what to do." she looked down.

Hinata reached out and pet Naruto on the head. "I'll take to my house so he doesn't run off."

"What will your father say?"

Hinata bit her lip. "I'll have to sneak him in."

- (' . ') -

Hinata cracked open the door, slipping in and sliding it shut behind her. Naruto sniffed and squirmed, whimpering.

"Shh, Naruto-kun. I can't have you being found out."

"Is Naruto whimpering now?" a voice said.

Hinata gasped and dropped Naruto, who pounced on the intruder. He gave a small cry and fell to the floor. "What _is_ this?!"

"Neji-san?"

The black-haired teen lay on the floor with the small black creature perched on his chest, panting away.

"That's… um… well…." Hinata fidgeted.

"You named a dog after Naruto?"

"No, that _is_ Naruto-kun."

"What?"

Hinata explained the morning to Neji, who petted Naruto while he listened.

"So… what now?" he asked. Hinata hadn't thought that far. "I'm not sure… I thought I'd just keep him in my room so he doesn't run away…."

Both were silent. Neji activated his Byakugan. "Get him up stairs, quick. Your father's coming."

Hinata gasped and grabbed Naruto, hurrying to her room. She sat Naruto on the bed, panting.

"Now you be a good dog… fox… human… thing… okay?" she said, tapping him on nose. Naruto barked, snuggling into Hinata's pillow. Hinata left out the window to join Kiba and Shino for training.

- (' . ') -

Hinata opened the door to her bedroom, holding her left-overs on a plate.

"Naruto-kun, do you want some dinner?"

Naruto gave a quite bark and began to eat away at the table scraps.

"I'm going to become anorexic if you stay like this." Hinata said, sweat-dropping.

She opened her draws and pulled out some pajamas, then looked back at Naruto.

"Um… Naruto-kun, could you turn around?"

Naruto cocked his head, but did as he was told. After a few second, he began to wonder why he was looking away. The poor kit turned to look at a bare-backed Hinata, who was pulling off her shirt. Her back arched in a way that would have made him drool… if he was a human. She tugged her pants off and threw them into a basket. She looked back squeaked, grabbing her night gown.

"Turn back around!" she squealed. Naruto once again cocked his head, but obeyed.

"Okay, you can turn around." Naruto turned his head. Hinata wore a purple silk dress, with two H's embroidered on the right shoulder. "Do you like it? Sakura got it for me for my birthday." she asked, giving a twirl. Naruto barked and leapt at Hinata, who held out her arms as the sun set over the mountains. In a flurry of black fur, a clothed human Naruto landed on top of Hinata, pinning her to the ground.

"Naruto-kun?" she whispered.

"What on earth…?"

Both heads turned to see Neji in the doorway, who had heard the crash of Naruto's not-so graceful landing. Both turned back to look at each other and blushed madly, Naruto rolling over the other end of the room and Hinata turning the other way, both blushing and shaking.

"Explanation, please?" Neji said; his tone flat and not amused.

"Well… um…." Naruto began, getting up and scratching the back of his neck, looking everywhere but Hinata.

"N-Naruto-kun fell on top of me…." Hinata muttered, her flush ever present. Not saying that Naruto's had disappeared either.

"Why is he human again?"

"So that wasn't a dream?" Naruto asked, looking up at Neji.

"No… exactly what happened?"

"I'm not sure. I woke up this morning and had really simple thoughts, mostly one-word ones. I've acted on my first impulse all day."

"What, so everything you did you did on a spur of the moment? Like no one was watching?" Hinata inquired.

"Yeah, you could say it like that."

"I'm taking it that that bit of information doesn't help the situation?" Neji asked, raising an eyebrow as Hinata's face skipped several shaded of red.

"It wouldn't be so bad if I wasn't the only one Naruto-kun had licked…."

"Hey I licked other peeee… no I didn't." Naruto said, watching his finger tap his chin.

Neji gave a chuckle-snort. He shook his head and left the room.

"You should head home." he called over his shoulder.

Naruto nodded, jumping to the window-seal. He looked back over his shoulder. "And Hinata."

Hinata looked up at him.

"You really do look pretty in that night gown."

Hinata blushed and Naruto gave a small smile, leaping out the window. Hinata ran over to it and watched Naruto leave. Once he was out of sight Hinata turned around and slid down her wall, letting out a small sigh. She squealed and brought her hands up to cheeks.

"He said I was pretty!" She squealed some more, rolling around on the floor. "Wait." she stopped. "If he thought that was all a dream, then that means he really saw me…!" Hinata blushed even brighter and squealed, dashing into her bed and tunneling into her blankets, thinking of all the other things Naruto had done unconsciously.

- (' . ') -

Whoever can list what all the things cuddly-Naruto did would be like if he was a human that Hinata would be squealing about gets mentioned in the next chapter's A/N, they get a bakie (they're not cookies, they're bakies, because you bake them!) too!


	5. Party Animals

**Disclaimer:** I only own Mendori and the jutsu "Tenraichakraodori"

**A/N:** I meant to post this on Halloween, I really did. And last I checked, ear rubbing was not copyright to InuYasha. Naruto takes place in Japan, not America, respect it. It's such a cute chapter… xDD

**tenraichakraodori** - divine chakra dance

**Mendori** - masked dancer

**Sorry if the costume doesn't look like what it's supposed to… I don't look at that crap, so….**

song "Give and Take" by "Kissed by You", song "Iris" by "Goo Goo Dolls"

Chapter 5

"We have to come in pairs?" Hinata asked, reading her invitation.

Sakura nodded. "Lee and I are going as squirrels."

"I wonder who I'll go with…." Hinata muttered.

"No, girl; I've got you set up."

Hinata looked up at her friend.

"Just wear this; shipped from America. Your date and I will come for you at 6." Sakura said, giving her friend a package. She turned and waved over her shoulder. "You won't regret this." she said, winking.

Hinata waved and closed the door behind her. She looked back at her invitation and the package. She opened the box up and pulled out a very skimpy-looking bunny suit….

"What's that?"

Hinata squeaked and flushed, stuffing the costume back in the box. She looked up to see Neji giving her a quire look.

""J-j-j-j-just a prank!" Hinata stuttered. She then ran upstairs and slammed the door to hr bedroom to find Naruto on her bed with… fox ears and a tail? Hinata dropped her package and invitation, speechless at the sight. And Naruto was, once again, topless.

"Oh, hey Hinata. You hadn't come to train so I was checking to make sure you weren't sick or something."

"….."

"Um… Hinata, are you? Your face is red… no white… red… Hinata, are you really sick?"

"No!" she squeaked.

"Then why are you…?"

Hinata pointed at his tail. Naruto looked down.

"It popped out again?" he muttered.

"What… why…?" Hinata was still barely able to speak.

"Oh, it's another side-effect. I can't wear a shirt 'cause my tail will come out and be up my back, which really tickles. And my head-band was in the way of my ears, so-." Naruto was stopped when Hinata reached up and grabbed his furry little ears. She rubbed in little circles. "So soft!" she whispered. Hinata then squealed and hugged Naruto, who was flushing madly by now. She then bent down and pet Naruto's tail. "It's so fluffy!" she squealed, hugging it. "And warm!" Hinata's eyes flashed open after a few seconds, and she jumped back with a squeak. "I mean… um…." Both's cheeks were blushing insanely by now, and Naruto's ears twitched; making Hinata want to reach out and rub them all over again.

"Well… I guess you're okay…." Naruto muttered, turning to the window. "You coming?" he asked, looking back over his shoulder. Hinata nodded. Naruto's tail and ears returned to his body, and he leaped to the window seal and jumped out. He and Hinata jumped from roof to roof, reaching the forest. Naruto looked back once they had lighted; his cheeks still slightly pink.

"So… what do you wanna do?"

"I've been meaning to try my new technique in combat…."

"So you want to try it with me?"

Both heard Naruto's statement as the other side, both's faces flushing red.

"I-I mean… um…. That… didn't come out right…." Naruto scratched the back of his neck, looking away as his ears and tail reemerged, his tail flicking nervously and his ears laid back in embarrassment. Hinata could already tell these new features were going to come in handy….

"I get what you mean." Hinata whispered, scuffing at the ground.

"So… er… let's going in the woods…."

Hinata nodded and followed Naruto, whose adorable little ears flicked at every sound. She was going to have a hard time keeping her hands off them.

Naruto turned around, moving into a fighting stance. Hinata moved her palms beside each other, forming the shape of a sphere. Naruto's body shifted as he readied to attack.

_**Gather the chakra in my palms.**_

His heel left the ground.

_**Form the spheres.**_

His body was propelled forward as an orange chakra bubbled from his stomach.

_**Attack!**_ "_Tenraichakraodori_!"

Naruto launched his claws at Hinata with a snarl. His claws met a strange force, stunning them. Small translucent balls lined up in a wall, a few under Hinata's feet, causing her to float.

"Wow, what an awesome jutsu!" Naruto commented, the chakra reciting.

**WHAM!**

Naruto was thrown into a tree by the small spheres.

Hinata giggled, lowering herself to the ground. "Don't let your guard down, Naruto-kun."

Naruto shot out of the rubble, colliding with the balls yet again, inches from Hinata.

"Don't you either." he said, smirking. The two separated, leaping in opposite directions. Crashes and running was heard throughout the forest as the two practiced.

A few hours later, Naruto stopped. Hinata landed in front of him, panting loudly.

"… why don't we take a break?" Naruto suggested.

"Why? I can still go."

Naruto could have laughed at this statement. Hinata's chakra balls had decreased to half a dozen, she was no longer flying on them, and it was obvious that she was exhausted.

"Hinata, please, let's stop."

"If you're saying that because you think I'm tired, I'm fine." Another ball disappeared.

Naruto winced. "It's not that; your pain scent… I can't take it."

Hinata straightened up. "But… I'm fine."

"You make think that, but your body's saying different."

Hinata hesitated, but sat down.

Naruto plopped down too, sitting in a dog-like fashion. Hinata giggled as Naruto scratched behind the back of his ear with his foot.

"You need me to get that for you?" she asked.

Naruto nodded.

Hinata walked over and got down on her knees, scratching behind his ear. Naruto slouched and closed his eyes, the tip of his tongue slipping out.

**Thud. Thud. Thud.ThudThudthudthudthudthudthud….**

"Um, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto tilted his head back to look at Hinata. "Yeah?"

"Your… um…." Hinata pointed at Naruto's foot. He looked down to see his foot thumping rapidly on the ground.

"Ahh!" Naruto grabbed his leg, falling forward in the process, bringing Hinata down with him.

There was a rustle of leaves and a person fell out of a tree. It was none other that Kiba, hugging his sides as he laughed. Tears fell down his tattooed face as Akamaru struggled not to do the same.

"KIBA?!" both Hinata and Naruto roared.

"Can't breathe, can't breathe!" Kiba wheezed between laughs.

"Serves you right, dog-boy." Naruto snorted.

"How long have you been here?" Hinata asked, getting off of Naruto.

"Ever since you guys arrived." he answered, wiping his tears away.

"I oughta strangle you, you ruddy bastard." Naruto growled, his tail fluffed as ever and his face redder than his fur.

"That's my cue to leave." Kiba said, hopping on Akamaru.

"Get back here you-"

Kiba saluted them and leapt out of Naruto's reach. "Good luck!" he called back.

- (' . ') -

"Oh. My. God." Hinata said. She stood in front of the mirror in full costume. She found the costume was from a company called 'Playboy', and she was having disturbing thought on what this company did. A headband with white, fuzzy bunny ears sat on Hinata's head and a gray, strapless, bunny-tailed leotard was all that covered her body, minus a pair of fish-net stockings. Black high-heels were over her small feet, making her look a little taller than she was.

"HINATA, you ready?"

Hinata rushed down stairs and threw the door open. "I am _not_ wearing this, Sakura! I don't care who you got me a date with; I-"

Sakura moved out of the way to show a werewolf Naruto, whose blush became obvious as he checked Hinata out. Hinata's face rose in color as well, both saying nothing.

"Well, shall we be going?" Sakura asked, taking Lee's offered arm. Both Hinata and Naruto nodded, doing the same.

Naruto glanced down at his partner. "You look… er…." Naruto swallowed, a beat of sweat sliding down his face. "Very nice."

Hinata glanced up at him, her blush growing. "Um… thank you."

Neither said anything the rest of the way.

Once all had arrived, Sakura clapped her hands. All turned their head to the squirrel girl.

"Al right, everyone; there's a contest going on! I'm going to call all of you up and you're going to tell us what you are. At the end of the party, we will all vote for our favorite pair. The winners shall give us a dance!"

The entire room was filled with cheers.

"So, first up; Kiba and Akamaru!"

A large dog in horse-like armor walked onto the stage. On him rode a headless suit of armor with a pumpkin in its left arm. Arriving at the microphone, the armor put the pumpkin where its head should be and spoke into the microphone. "We're the headless horsemen!" came Kiba's voice. The pumpkin suddenly rolled off the shoulders of the armor, falling to the floor to reveal that Kiba's head wasn't in it!

"Oh, there I go again, loosing my head!" he exclaimed. Everyone laughed and villager handed him his 'head'. The exited the stage.

"Next, Ino and Choji!"

A large teddy bear walked onto the stage with a blonde girl in pj's on his shoulder. He handed the mic up to the girl.

"We're a girl and her teddy bear." she told them. The crowd clapped as the pair left the stage.

"Pssst."

Naruto looked over to see TenTen dressed in a long form-fitting red-gold kimono, a slit down one of the sides to reveal a pair of brown high-heels beneath.

"Sakura told me to give this to you." she told him, handing a peace of paper to the ninja. He took the note and read it, shoving it into his pocket.

"TenTen and Neji!"

TenTen walked up with Neji in a suit, getting many wolf-whistles from the crowd, mainly female.

"A pair of lucky gamblers." TenTen announced.

The crowd clapped and the "lucky gamblers" left.

"Naruto and Hinata!"

A good many girls yelled "GO, HINATA!!!!"

The two walked to the stage.

"Naruto-kun, I don't know what we are."

"I've got it covered." he told her.

Once they came onto the stage, Naruto took the mic. "We are…" He wrapped his tail around Hinata, causing her to fall against him as he put his arm around her waist.

"The Fox and the Hare."

It was quite a pose; Hinata with her hand on Naruto's chest, her leg slightly bent on top of his with his fox tail curled around her other leg, a clawed hand protectively around her waist.

The crowd was in silent awe. But that lasted for a mere moment before the crowd roared in approval. And, again, 'go Hinata' was quite popular amongst the cheers.

**Did everyone but **_**ME **_**notice Hinata's feelings?!**

They exited the stage as another pair was called up.

"Shino and Mendori!"

A village girl and Shino walked up. Gasps rippled throughout the crowd; _Shino wasn't wearing his sunglasses!!!_ Instead, he was wearing a nice suit, walking with Mendori, who didn't look half-bad herself; a white dress adorned her body, the train long and light, sparkles forming a crest from her collar and dotting her veil. Mendori took the microphone and said, "We're 'Bride and Groom'!" She winked and Shino glanced at the crowd, a small blush across his cheeks. On cue, the room filled with high-pitched girly squeals.

"SHIIIIIIIINOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Shino grabbed his partner and dagged her off stage, his face as red as a beat.

"You liked that, didn't you?"

"No."

"Bet you did, Shino."

"NO."

"HAAA, you did."

"… only because you liked it."

"You're so sweeeeeet!"

**THUD**

"…You really need to stop doing that, Mendo-chan."

The crowd giggled.

Sakura looked down at her sheet. "You people aren't brave enough, that's all our entries!!!" She looked at the crowd, then shrugged. "What ever. This is a party, so let's PARTY!"

Cheers rang throughout the crowd as music started.

"Make sure to put your vote in the boxes over there!" Sakura pointed to the other end of the room before stepping into the crowd herself.

"Want something do drink?" Naruto asked Hinata. She nodded. Naruto disappeared into the crowd. A few minutes later he was back with the drinks. He handed one to Hinata, raising hid cup. "To Halloween!"

Hinata did the same. "To Halloween." she whispered. The downed their drinks and Hinata swayed. "I feel funny."

Naruto made a face and looked at the empty cup. "Somebody spiked the punch."

He looked up. "Seems alcohol strengthens my senses." Naruto winced as the music hit a high note.

"Let's so outside then." Hinata suggested. She was already heading out the back door, her curvy figure swaying with her steps.

_**Is something… different about her?**_

Naruto leaned against the back wall, resting his head in his hands. "Ah… that's much better. Great idea, Hinata." Naruto said, closing his eyes. A hand slid over his chest. "You know, no one's around out here." It moved up to his shoulder, clutching his as a body moved on top of Naruto's. The hand moved to the back of his neck, tickling his skin as a thumb caressed his neck. "No one will see us."

Naruto opened his eyes to see Hinata's face inches from his. Her sent told him one thing.

"You're drun-!" Naruto was cut off as Hinata pressed her lips to his, trailing her tongue across them in an attempt to arouse the boy. Naruto took in a sharp breath, Hinata's seductive sent filling his scent glands as his stomach began to bubble, temptation leaking its way into his veins as want gave way to take. Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata's back, covering her mouth with his. He dragged his fangs across her soft skin, tongue flicking out to taste her warm lips. He traced his claws up her sides, lightly touching the form-fitting outfit as to tempt her back, making her give him what he wanted. Hinata's back arced, pressing her body to his in return. The song began to bleed through the walls as the two began to 'give and take'….

_Give and take, hun._

_(you'd better not break)_

_You know you've wanted to_

_(ever since the day)_

_that you met this host_

_(oh hun, I can boast)_

_But of course you don't remember_

_(how could I expect to remember?)_

_Give and take_

_(and equivalent exchange)_

_Keeping in beat_

_(complaining how you can't sleep)_

_Lying here in bed_

_You are still inside my head_

_How you taaaaaasteeeeeeeed…_

_All the time that was waaaaaaasteeeeeeed…_

_Becauuuuuuuuuse you... forgoooooooooot… _

_Give and take_

_(an equivalent exchange)_

_(and how all the feelings)_

_They never go away_

_They stay inside_

_(come when you think of me at night)_

_Think of how warm it is beside me_

_Don't you wish_

_(I was sleeping behind thee?)_

_But now I left you_

_(lost and alone)_

_becauuuuuuuuse you forgoooooot…_

_Giiiiiiiiiive and taaaaaaaaake_

_Just throooooow iiiiiiiit all away…._

_(giiiiiiiiiive and taaaaaaaaaake)…_

……… _yeaaaaaah…._

Their lips swollen from the constant contact and removal, Hinata and Naruto panted and gasped for breath, resting against each other. Naruto growled as he reached down and nibbled Hinata's ear.

She moaned, her body releasing a shudder. Hinata looked up at Naruto as he moved his face back to look at her once more. He leaned in, Hinata leaning up, their eyes glued to each other's lips.

"THERE YOU GUYS-" Sakura busted out the door, catching them right before they made contact, the sight silencing the pink-haired ninja. A beat of sweat rolled down her cheek. "Bad timing?"

Naruto growled in response, tightening his grip on Hinata's waist as her face grew red.

"Just… come back in when you guys are done… we need to announce who the winners are…."

Sakura turned around, closing the door behind her. Naruto plunged back into their kiss, Hinata breathing in the growl that rumbled in Naruto's throat.

"Naruto-kun, we should go back in." Hinata whispered once they had parted.

Naruto whimpered.

"We're holding everybody up." she said, the drug wearing off as a blush stretched across Hinata's face.

Naruto snorted, but took Hinata's hand. "Okay…." he said, leading her back into the building.

"And our winners are…." Sakura mouthed something else, but it went unheard.

"Who'd she say?" Naruto asked Hinata, who shrugged.

Sakura tapped the microphone, spoke into it, but no sound came out. She put the mic back on its strand and cleared her throat. "ANYWAYS, THE WINNERS ARE 'THE FOX AND THE HARE'!!! NARUTO AND HINATA, COME ON DOWN AND GIVE US A DANCE!!!"

Hinata gasped as Naruto swept her off her feet, cradling her as he leapt up to the stage. He set her down and took her hand, but suddenly stopped. He leaned close to her ear and whispered, "I don't know how to dance."

Hinata chuckled. "Follow my lead."

Sakura pointed to the DJ booth and the music started.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
_**Hinata stepped to the left, Naruto to the left**

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

**They repeated the step**_  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

**The repeated it once more to have danced in a circle**_   
And I don't want to go home right now_

**Naruto spun Hinata**__

And all I can taste is this moment

**They stepped once again in a circle**_  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

And I don't want the world to see me

**Naruto lifted Hinata into the air**_  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

**He spun in a circle**_  
When everything's made to be broken_

**He set her on the ground**_  
I just want you to know who I am_

**Naruto and Hinata stepped back**__

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming

**They stepped foreword**_  
Or the moment of truth in your lies_

**They spun**_  
When everything seems like the movies_

**Naruto leaned Hinata to the ground**_  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive_

**He brought her back up**__

And I don't want the world to see me

**Naruto twirled Hinata out**_  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

**He brought her back in to an embrace, resting his head on her shoulder**_   
When everything's made to be broken _

**They stepped to the left**_  
I just want you to know who I am_

**and back to the right**__

I don't want the world to see me

**He spun Hinata out again**_  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

**and back to himself**_  
When everything's made to be broken_

**They spun in a tight circle**_  
I just want you to know who I am_

**They stopped**__

I just want you to know who I am

**Naruto stared into Hinata's violet eyes**_   
I just want you to know who I am_

**He leaned in**_  
__**I just want you to know who I am**_

**Naruto pressed his lips to Hinata's**_  
I just want you to know who I am_

Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto in return, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him back.

"YES!!!!!!" the female population of the room whistled and cheered, whooping with joy.

"That's _my_ cousin." Neji muttered protectively.

"Oh, Neji." TenTen said, giving him a small shove. "She finally got what she wanted."

"But it's _Naruto_."

"Hey, I'm going out with you."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

TenTen laughed, turning back to the stage to cheer Hinata on.

Behind stage, Kiba and Sakura gave each other a high-five. "Finally." Sakura said, looking back to the two. "He realized. Maybe this Kyuubi-thing isn't so bad."

- (' . ') -

Long enough for you? xDD Okay now, all, on three: DAWWWWW… see you next chapter:3


	6. Matters of a Jinchiruki

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**A/N:** I just wanted to take a moment to thank you all for the glorious reviews, watches, advise, critiques, and favorites. But, I'm sorry there is no NaruHina this chappy. D8 BUT; you get to see some more plot! And I got the KH I&KH II soundtracks, yatta! so happy… thank you, eBay!... no, those are not Kyo and Yuki from Fruits Basket, I don't know what you're talking about. 0:). I ment to get this to you all last night, but my internet was shut down. (cries) Gomen!

**Nee-san -** Brother

**Mu-nke** - Mu-n ke; Mu-n moon, Ke fur; Moo-keh

**Shute-ru** - Shu te-ru; Shu many, te-ru tail; Shoo-te-roo

Chapter 6

Tsunade leaned out her window and yelled, "NARUTO!!"

The fox-ninja jumped into the office.

"Wow, it worked." she commented.

Naruto dung his pinky into his ear. "You could've whispered it and I'd have come."

Tsunade laughed. "You got a message from the Sand."

Naruto perked up. Tsunade handed it to him.

He opened and began to read, "Dear Naruto, I write on rather amusing circumstances; those of a Jinchuriki. Please make haste to us."

Naruto looked up at Tsunade. "I assume you can go on your own."

Naruto nodded.

"Then go and return as quickly as you can."

Naruto nodded and leapt out the window, reaching the Sand in record time. Naruto looked back. "That was fast." he shook his head and leapt into the Kazekage's office.

"Hey Gaara." he said, causing the Kazekage to jump. He looked at Naruto.

"You got here rather…." he observed Naruto's tail and ears, along with his other new features. "…fast?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Er, the Kyuubi's cells combined with mine."

Gaara's eyes widened. "Perhaps I should be happy Atasuki got rid of Shukaku."

Naruto laughed.

"So," Gaara said, standing up. "He's all yours." he finished to someone else, leaving the room.

"Who is…?"

"Hi!"

Naruto pulled his head back when a girl swung down from the ceiling hanging by her feet, chakra in place. Her long, light-blue ears and a light blue fox tails following her movements. She dropped to the floor and lunged at Naruto, pulling into a tight embrace.

"Nee-san!"

"_Nee-san?!_"

- (' . ') -

"The Snow Country?" Hinata asked, standing beside her teammates, standing in front of Tsunade's desk.

"Yes, it appears they've had a very back snow storm and need help finding lost villagers and extra supplies. We've got a good bit packed up for you to take and they will provide you with information on the lost villagers."

They nodded.

"Dismissed!" Shino, Hinata, and Kiba left, grabbing the supplies on their way out.

"Akamaru can probably act as a pack-dog." Kiba said, rubbing his companion's head. The enormous dog bobbed his head in agreement.

"If he can hold it all…." Hinata began, when Akamaru barked.

"He says he's pretty confident he can."

"Alright, I'll place a female insect on all of you so that we can find each other in the snow if we get lost."

The team loaded their bags onto Akamaru (who really did have no problem with the weight) and headed out to the Snow Country.

- (' . ') -

Naruto stared at the strange girl. Not only did she have one tail, but eight others, totaling nine. She wore solely a white kimono, and she looked around his own age, but shorter. She looked up at him. "You're my brother… in a sense."

"I don't get it…."

The girl stepped back. "My name is Mu-nke. I am the Jinchuriki of Kyuubi's sister, Shute-ru. Were you like that at birth, too?"

"You had you tails and stuff _at birth_?"

"Yeah… you didn't?"

Naruto shook his head. "So… do you want to come to back to Konoha with me?"

Mu-nke blushed and looked down. "Well… actually, I like it here. There's someone here…." her gaze shifted to a picture of Gaara and herself on Gaara's desk. "…that I like." she looked back to Naruto. "You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not! And Hinata would think it would be pretty weird if I can home with some strange girl with me."

"Hinata? Is she your girlfriend?"

Naruto blushed. "Well… not officially."

"There is a lot of some female's scent on you."

Naruto's flush grew deeper. "There… there is?"

Mu-nke nodded. "She smells like lavender?"

Naruto nodded.

"I'd almost think she was here."

Naruto's face could have been easily mistaken for a mutated tomato by now.

Mu-nke laughed. "You're like a love-sick fox kit!" she teased.

Naruto leaned close to her and grinned, holding up the photo of her and Gaara. Mu-nke had her arms around his shoulders, leaning her head on his with her eyes closed, a blissful look on her face. Gaara had his hand on hers, his head bend back to meet hers with the some, satisfied expression. "And you're any better?"

Now it was Mu-nke's turn to blush.

"Well, doesn't you Hinata-chan miss you? Shouldn't you be getting back?"

Naruto nodded. "But… how did you end up cracking over Gaara's heart? I know I had to crack open his head first." he said, tapping his forehead with a clawed finger.

Mu-nke giggled. "He mentioned that. Well… where to begin?"

Naruto sat on the window seal. "From the beginning, of course."

Mu-nke smiled. "Well… let's see… it all started on that day."

"_Oi, Gaara! Some kind of commotion is goin on in the village." a blonde told her brother, fixing on of her four ponytails. She avoided hitting her large fan on the doorway by stooping down as she entered the Kazekage's office._

"_What kind of commotion, Temari?" the red-head asked, getting up from his desk._

"_Apparently there's some girl- she passed out in front of the village entryway." Temari crossed her arms. "Thing is, she's got blue fox ears and nine blue fox tails."_

"What_?" Gaara asked, rushing to his window, ninja-jumping to a group of people standing around a girl. She had baby-blue hair and a white kimono on, and, true to what Temari said, nine blue fox tails and a pair of blue fox ears. He leaned down and lightly shook her. "Oi."_

_She opened her purple eyes, revealing to have slits for pupils. Her gaze shifted to Gaara, then to the 'love' mark on his forehead. She weakly brought her hand to it, tracing her fingers over the red tattoo. "Love…?" she uttered, before losing consciousness. "Oi. OI!" Gaara said, shaking her._

"_Kazekage-sama, what are we going to do about her?" a villager asked._

"_Get a nurse team and stretcher out here." he ordered to the ANBU who had appeared at his right._

"_Hai." and he vanished._

_--_

_The fox-girl slowly opened her eyes, scanning her surroundings. She looked to the doorway to find Gaara standing there. "You're awake."_

_She nodded._

_He pulled up the foldable chair beside her bed and sat down, letting his arms hang over his legs, intertwining his fingers. He looked at the patient with his pupil-less blue eyes._

"_Who are you?"_

_She shrugged. "I don't have a name."_

_Gaara looked to her glossy tails. "How about… Mu-nke?"_

"_Moon fur?" she looked down to her nine extra appendages. "I supposed that fits."_

"_What are you?"_

"_One of you." Mu-nke said, pointing her finger at Gaara. She sniffed. "Or rather, what you used to be."_

"_A Jinchuriki?"_

"_Is that what we're called?"_

_Gaara nodded._

"_Oh… then where's your raccoon-dog tail? And ears? Did you lose them when to stopped being a junchimooke?"_

"Jinchuriki_. And I never had them."_

"_Oh." she looked down. "Then why do I?"_

_Gaara shrugged. "…But isn't Kyuubi orange?_

"_Kyuubi? You know Kyuubi's jinchiruki?!" Mu-nke said, grabbing Gaara's shoulders._

"Jin-chu-ri-ki._ And yes. You're not supposed to have him…." Gaara said, removing Mu-nke's hands._

"_I don't- I have his sister."_

"…_Well that makes more sense. So that would make you Naruto's sister… in a sense."_

"_So that's his name…Naruto Nee-san." she smiled. "Has a nice ring."_

_Gaara nodded. "…So, do you plan to go to him? I could send a message."_

"_Being that I have no idea where Naruto Nee-san is, maybe you should do that."_

_Gaara nodded and got up to leave the hospital room. "Oh yes, birds take a while to travel, so it might be a bit before we get a reply."_

_Mu-nke nodded._

"_You can leave the room when you wish… we have spare rooms in the Kazekage's mansion."_

_Mu-nke nodded again before leaping to the window. "…where is that?"_

"_Biggest building you can find."_

"_Ah, I see it." and she leapt out the window._

_Gaara left the room to see the ANBU leaning on the wall to his left. "You know our birds usually take a few hours at most." he sat up from his potion and looked at Gaara. "Why'd you tell her that?"_

_Gaara didn't reply._

"… _and the Mansion is for honored guests."_

"_She is an honored guest."_

"… and that's how it happened."

"Why where you here in the first place?"

"I was following the scent of a Jinchuriki. I got lost in the heat and passed out in front of the village. Turned out the Jinchuriki was Gaara- but it was a bit faint, I think we know why."

Naruto nodded. "I'd better be heading back." he said, climbing onto the window seal.

"Oh yes… is okay that I call you nee-san, right?"

Naruto smiled. "Of course… nii-chan."

They smiled at each other before Naruto left.

"I have a brother." Mu-nke giggled into her sleeves. "A brother…!"

- (' . ') -

"This is going to be a bad blizzard." Kiba mentioned, watching the snow blow outside the storage building. Akamaru whimpered.

"Oh no, my baby! My dear child!"

Team 8 turned their heads to see a woman running toward them, tears streaming down her face. "My boy is still outside! I can't find him anywhere!"

"C'mon, Akamaru, let's go tra-."

"Don't worry, Miss, I'll find him." Hinata said, leaving the building.

"Hey, Hina-!"

"Motherly instinct." Shino interrupted.

Kiba snorted and crossed his arms. "Why is everyone interrupt-"

"Thank you, Miss!" the woman called out after Hinata.

Kiba smacked his forehead, causing Shino to smirk.

- (' . ') -

"Hey! Is anyone out there?!" Hinata called over the wind. _I have to hurry…._

"HELP!" a small voice called.

"Keep talking so I can find you!" Hinata replied, heading to here she had heard the call.

"It's really cold out here! And I'm really scared! Is my Mommy okay?"

Hinata followed the voice to find a small boy huddled against a tree trunk, cried his little heart out.

"It's okay, little boy, you mother sent me to find you."

"My mom? Will you take me to her?"

Hinata nodded. She picked the little boy up in her arms and began to walk toward the storage building.

"We knew someone would come for him."

Hinata turned around to see two men coming out from behind some trees.

"We just had to wait."

Hinata put the boy down and pointed toward the building. "Head that way." she whispered to him.

"But these men might hurt you!"

"I'll be fine, go!" she gave him a small push, making sure he when to his mother once sure he was going, she turned back.

"And we got one with goods!"

"Maybe we'll get more then money from his babe." one said, smiling as he and his partner approached Hinata. She twisted her feet and disappeared. The man with orange hair who had commented on 'goods' gasped, along with his white-haired companion.

"Where's she go?"

"Back here, you perverts." she growled, reappearing behind them and gabbing a chakra-filled palm into the middle of their backs. The brown haired one fell to the group while the other one poofed, revealing the usage a replacement technique.

"Damn." Hinata silently activated her Byakugan and scanned the area, spotting the white-haired man.

She leapt at him, kunai in her hand. She landed on the branch to find that the enemy also had a kunai.

"You'll pay for what you did to Kyo." he threatened.

"A rouge ninja?"

The man pushed off Hinata, landing on a branch behind him. "Yuki, third in command of Onigri Brothers."

Hinata stifled a laugh. "_Rice ball Brothers?_"

Yuki's eyes narrowed. "Don't you dare laugh."

Hinata pulled back her serious stature. "Brothers, ninja, rouges, robbers, rice balls, what ever you are, I won't allow you to use a child as bait."

"Hey, all's fair in love and war."

- (' . ') -

Naruto arrived in Tsunade's office. "Yo."

"So what did Gaara want?"

"Well, I have a-!" a signal went off in Naruto's brain, causing his to stop his speak.

"Naruto?"

He turned around and leapt out the window. "Sorry, Granny Tsunade!" _Hang on, Hinata, I'm coming!_


End file.
